


TDTM Hermione Fanart

by dragonfreak91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfreak91/pseuds/dragonfreak91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my fanart for TDTM of Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDTM Hermione Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk Dirty To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727243) by [dragonfreak91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfreak91/pseuds/dragonfreak91). 



This is Hermione's hair and makeup look in the beginning of Chapter One of TDTM.

This is Hermione's hair and emerald eyeshadow makeup look in Chapter One of TDTM.

**More work is to be uploaded so keep your eyes open!**


End file.
